


Too Far Gone

by sanders



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Claiming, Collars, M/M, Petrellicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanders/pseuds/sanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela knows things have changed since Nathan came back, but she never expected this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Nathan Petrelli Memorial Kink Meme on LJ.

Angela knows things have changed since Nathan came back, but she never expected this. Never the deference to Peter, never the muffling of his own instincts to serve the brother who could not let him go. Certainly never the collar marking him, circling his throat in etched steel, proclaiming him Peter's and announcing they are not now and never will be simply brothers.

It's a wonder the metal doesn't strangle him; the mere sight of it steals Angela's breath and makes her light headed, so how is it her son doesn't fight it? Nathan's the strong one after all, not Peter, sweet Peter who tries so hard to prove himself and save the world and who, quite literally, moved heaven and earth to bring back the brother he swore he couldn't breathe without. Surely, for all that, Peter can't mean to keep Nathan leashed like a pet, kneeling at his feet like a slave.

Peter smirks, running his fingers through Nathan's hair. "That's exactly what I plan to do," he says, voice echoing in her head rather than carrying across the room. "Nathan's safer under my control than yours. He had a choice, Mom, when I brought him back. Follow the paths you set for him, jump through all of the hoops and make deals with every devil you parade in front of him, or me. Me, who has never hurt him, never put him at risk, who has _saved his life_ each time you've killed him. I can--I _will_ keep him safe, the way you never did for either of us."

"Peter, please," Angela says aloud. Nathan should hear her plead for him, should hear the abhorrent things Peter has in mind for him. All of the cards should be on the table this time. "You cannot do this. Nathan, you have to see this is madness, giving yourself to him as a slave, no better than a servant, a whore, and for your own _brother_."

"The same brother you told me to protect," Nathan whispers hoarsely, proof that Peter hasn't brought him back whole or healed from Sylar's attack. "And then to sacrifice, to abandon, to _forget about_ because it served your visions. Your plans, Ma, not mine, never mine and never--"

"Shh... don't, Nate, it's okay," Peter murmurs, stroking the back of Nathan's neck. "This isn't your fight anymore." He bends and kisses Nathan's forehead and Angela has to turn away. It's too much. They've simply gone too far this time.

"You've gone too far this time, Peter," she says. "I overlooked the way you were with each other, made excuses, pretended it wasn't happening, and you've simply gone too far."

"What're you going to do, Ma? Ground us?" Peter asks. "Disown us? Send The Haitian to track us down? I suppose you could try to make another deal with Sylar, but he has more mommy issues with you than your own children." He cracks a smile at that and Angela has the urge to smack it away, to hit him so hard his teeth rattle. "No, I don't think you'll lift a finger this time. You will keep your mouth shut about our arrangement, about what happened to Nathan, and you will not interfere in our lives. If you do, I swear to God, you will regret it."

Angela blinks, only blinks, and they're gone, Peter's words ringing in her ears.

*


End file.
